The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable modules having latches.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
To retain the pluggable module in the cage member, the pluggable modules typically include a latch configured to engage the cage member. The latch is released by pushing downward on a handle or pulling a handle, such as using a tether. Conventional latches are not without disadvantages. For instance, some known latches include multiple components required to be assembled, which may be difficult or time consuming to assemble. Some known latches pivot about a pivot point to release the latch. The releasing direction of the latch is typically perpendicular to the pulling direction used to release the latch. Such pivoting latches ineffectively convert the pulling tension into latch disengagement.
A need remains for a one-piece latch that efficiently converts tension in one direction to unlatching movement of the latch from the cage member in an orthogonal direction.